


Eugene

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Eugene es un nombre muy bonito xD, M/M, That's so weird..., Y Spidey es un calienta..., but i like it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vi la película al día siguiente del estreno y he de decir que me encantó. Tanto los efectos especiales y la adaptación de los comics/dibujos animados con el mismo nombre, como la caracterización de todos los personajes, la historia de amor Peter P./Gwen y el humor del propio Spiderman que nada tiene que envidiar al de los comics. En conclusión, la disfruté muchísimo.</p><p>Igual os choca un poco este pairing, pero os aseguro que al ver la peli no lo hace tanto... De hecho, hay como una especie de tensión (no diré sexual) entre ellos, y Eugene no es tan mal chico como parece al principio xD</p><p>Cualquier comentario será bien recibido~ ^o^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eugene

**Author's Note:**

> Vi la película al día siguiente del estreno y he de decir que me encantó. Tanto los efectos especiales y la adaptación de los comics/dibujos animados con el mismo nombre, como la caracterización de todos los personajes, la historia de amor Peter P./Gwen y el humor del propio Spiderman que nada tiene que envidiar al de los comics. En conclusión, la disfruté muchísimo.
> 
> Igual os choca un poco este pairing, pero os aseguro que al ver la peli no lo hace tanto... De hecho, hay como una especie de tensión (no diré sexual) entre ellos, y Eugene no es tan mal chico como parece al principio xD
> 
> Cualquier comentario será bien recibido~ ^o^

La culpa que sentía en mi interior no me dejaba pensar en nada más. Tenía que enmendarme. Tenía que buscar al asesino de tío Ben y matarle. Sólo así conseguiría pasar página. Aunque no contaba con que Flash tuviese otros planes -muy, muy distintos- para mí.

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Vieta_Spidey-Flash.jpg)

\- Hay una fiesta en mi casa este sábado noche. ¿Vendrás?

Le miré no muy amigablemente. ¿Una fiesta donde no habría más que niñatos borrachos con las hormonas revolucionadas? Eso era incluso peor que enfrentarme a Lizard.

\- No -cerré con fuerza mi taquilla tras meter el material de la siguiente clase en la mochila. Después me la colgué al hombro y eché a andar. Debí haber sabido que Flash no se detendría ahí.

\- Vamos, tío, lo pasaremos bien.

Él y yo teníamos conceptos muy distintos de lo que es la diversión.

\- No me apetece, de verdad -le miré. Sus ojos azul grisáceos me atravesaron, haciéndome sentir un pequeño escalofrío.

\- Vale, nada de fiestas. Captado -sonreía.- ¿Qué tal una sesión de estudio? A eso no te negarás, ¿no?

Arqueé una ceja.

\- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Eugene?

Se rió entre dientes.

\- ¿Al salir de clase?

Me mordí el labio inferior, pensativo. La biblioteca era un lugar tranquilo. ¿Por qué no? Aunque más que eso, me extrañaba que Flash se mostrase tan amigable conmigo. ¿Se traería algo entre manos?  
Fuese una trampa o no, terminé aceptando.

 

Aparecí puntual en la biblioteca, cosa que él no, así que me dediqué a pasear por entre las estanterías, echándole rápidos vistazos a los libros.  
De repente mi sentido arácnido me advirtió de una presencia a mi espalda, que agarré y sujeté con fuerza contra una de las estanterías, la cual se tambaleó peligrosamente.  
No era otro que Flash. Levantó una mano y sonrió a duras penas.

\- ¿Me bajas... ?

\- Claro... -aunque lo cierto es que no quería. De alguna manera me gustaba tenerle así, vulnerable.

En cuanto le bajé, se colocó bien la camiseta mientras carraspeaba. Se le notaba algo nervioso.

\- ¿Qué quieres estudiar? -pregunté al cabo de unos minutos.

Me miró.- ¿Estudiar?

Ante su tono de confusión alcé una ceja.

\- Oh, estudiar... Para eso hemos quedado. Claro, claro. Pues... -se encogió de hombros.- No sé, tú eres el experto.

\- Mira, Eugene...

\- Flash -me corrigió.

\- No sé qué te traes entre manos, pero deberías dejarte de rodeos y simplemente lanzarte. Lo que sea que quieras de mí...

No le vi venir. Ni siquiera sonó mi alarma interior. Y esta vez me refiero a la humana, a la que todos tenemos. Porque sin comerlo ni beberlo tenía sus llenos labios pegados a los míos, moviéndolos hasta hacerlos encajar. Todo era tan raro que ni me aparté ni le empujé para despegarle de mí. Es más, participé en aquel beso. Porque no era uno excesivamente demandante, sus labios eran suaves y, mal que me pesase, me estaba gustando.  
Flash nunca me había caído especialmente bien, ya que siempre que tenía la oportunidad se metía conmigo, aunque a raíz de la muerte de tío Ben había cambiado su trato hacia mí. Se volvió hasta amable... Nunca pensé que su hostilidad hacia mí guardase relación con su orientación sexual. Y no podía importarme menos.  
La cordura no volvió a nosotros incluso después de cortar el beso. De hecho, sus manos intentaron colarse bajo mi camiseta, pero se lo impedí; si veía el traje tendría que contestar a demasiadas preguntas. Lógicamente él lo entendió como un rechazo, por lo que bajó sus manos y su rostro, jadeante tras aquel largo beso.

\- Supongo que Gwen te gusta mucho...

Gwen. La había olvidado por completo.  
Suspiré.

\- No es eso, Eugene.

\- Eres el único que me llama así y que aún conserva su cabeza... ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Me miraba de frente, casi sin pestañear. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, también su boca lo era. Por no hablar de su cuerpo... Todo en él era envidiable.  
Pero debido a lo que yo representaba no podía comprometerme, pues estaba en juego algo más que mi propia vida.

\- Es un nombre muy bonito...

Una pequeña sonrisa bailó en su rostro, iluminando sus ojos claros y esa nívea piel suya.

\- Estás tan lleno de mierda...

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía.  
Y quizá algún día compartiera mi secreto... Pero no aún. Tenía asuntos que resolver con cierto lagarto...

**+.+ FIN +.+**


End file.
